Henri
Henri, also called "Uncle Horst" before he reveals his true colors, is the secondary antagonist of Madeline: Lost in Paris. He and LaCroque are partners in crime. He was voiced by Jason Alexander who also voiced Abis Mal, Boris Badenov, and Lil' Lightning. Personality While he may appear kind on the outside, Henri is not a guy who should be trusted. Those who enter his custody will meet a terrible fate, often when LaCroque strips their rights, forcing them to work at a factory that those people followed him to. Sometimes, he would speak up when his master Madame LaCroque has not asked him, even finishing anything she was going to say (often agitating her). While not nearly as cruel as LaCroque herself is, Henri is still rather disdainful to children—not just the girls, but he even shoves a street urchin boy who later retaliates by tripping him when he attempts to run from the police car after Miss Clavell spots him. Biography Henri arrives at theat Miss Clavel's old vine-covered boarding school, saying to be Madeline's Uncle Horst, and gives some pieces of lace to the girls as a gift. He decides that his "niece" should go to a finishing school in Vienna. The next evening, he comes over to stay for dinner and a performance (in hopes that he finds out that their school does as well as any finishing school). It impresses him, but Henri doesn't change his mind. The next morning, Uncle Horst starts taking Madeline to the finishing school, but (at first) refuses to allow Genevieve, the dog, to come. Madeline says no dogs in the school in Vienna meant she wouldn't go there either, so he agrees to let Genevieve come. However, he does not allow her to come onto the subway since she is a dog. He didn't even list his name at all at the Orient Express station, much to the dismay of Miss Clavel. He then stops at a lace shop where he (by dropping his suitcase on his foot) accidentally reveals that he is not Viennese as he claims, but rather, French, nor is he part of Madeline's family, but a failed Shakespearan actor named Henri. He takes her down into the factory, where Madeline meets Henri's boss, LaCroque. Later, while Henri is carrying Madeline's suitcase, he comes across a poor street boy who asks him for some money, but Henri shoves hm aside. Just then, he spots Ms Clavel and the police nearby he sprints away, but the street boy trips him before he can escape. Cornered, Henri reveals his true name, but Miss Clavel proves he is the man who took Madeline away using the suitcase. He is forced to lead the police and Miss Clavel where Madeline is. Later, when he tries running away in the factory, LaCroque kicks him for treason, and he gets tied up with the thread. He and LaCroque are then arrested by the police. Trivia *Because he seemed to be friendlier than LaCroque is, Henri is more likely to have sought redemption. *There are several events that say that Henri is a villain: **He does not even list his name at the Orient Express. **He is obstinate that the so-called finishing school in Vienna is better than Miss Clavel's boarding school is. **He checks his surroundings right after he and Lord Covington talk the night before he and Madeline leave. The narrator even mentions that Henri has "more than meets the eye". **He curses in French after he smashes his foot, accidentally revealing who he is. Category:Con Artists Category:Kidnapper Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Dimwits Category:Thief Category:Comic Relief Category:Traitor Category:Imprisoned Category:Lawful Evil